Por Fin Una Luz
by HaruhiX
Summary: ¿Cuanta veces no has sentido que estas sola en el mundo? Bueno, ella también lo ha hecho.


**Por Fin Una Luz**

De nuevo otro día más….

Es demasiado temprano para levantarme, voy a dormir un poco más….

_toctoc_

Eh?... pero que?... Papá?

Pobre de mi papá de seguro se le olvido que son vacaciones y viene a despertarme.

Efectivamente aquí está, el mejor papá del mundo.

Es verdad! Hoy es mi primer día en **Hogwarts**… se me olvido por completo.

Tan lento pasa el tiempo para mí, que un día ó un mes no tiene diferencia alguna.

Pero está vez tengo fe en que las cosas cambiarán.

Después de desayunar rápidamente, mi papá me ha llevado a la estación de **King Cross** para tomar el tren que me conducirá a un nuevo mundo.

Un mundo donde hay gente como yo, que posee magia en su interior, que no teme a aquello que es diferente por el simple hecho de que ellos lo ven como algo normal.

Toda mi vida he estado encasillada con el sobrenombre de "Lunática"… soy tan rara para los muggles.

La gente me mira como si fuera a hacer que su cabeza explotara con solo mirarlos.

No es mi culpa que, sin poder controlarlo, de vez en cuando hechicé a alguien.

Juró que no lo hago a propósito, más bien es como si mi mente solo por pensarlo lo hiciera.

De cualquier manera ya no importa, no seré de nuevo _Lunática Lovegood_, está vez las cosas cambiarán… estoy segura.

He tomado asiento en el famoso **Expreso de Hogwarts**.

Estoy muy entusiasmada, se que muchas cosas buenas me aguardan.

Sacó un ejemplar del **Quisquilloso**, mi padre es el editor y estoy muy orgullosa de él.

Voy a tratar de resolver el crucigrama para entretenerme un rato.

Unas chicas entran en el vagón.

-Miren aquí podemos sentarnos.- dice una de ellas y se pasa sin si quiera saludar.

Las otras 2 la siguen.

-Eh? El _Quisquilloso_?.- dice una de ellas observando la revista.

-Que horror! Como puede leer algo así?.-dice la chica que entró primero.

-Hey! que no sabes que es una revista de mala reputación?.- dice la última chica, dirigiéndose a mi.

-No lo creo, el editor es mi padre.- contesté mordazmente.

Las tres se quedan mudas de la impresión.

-B-bueno… pero…estarás de acuerdo en que es una publicación mas bien… humorística no?.- dice la chica.

-No, no lo creo así, mi padre sabe por que escoge los artículos y sinceramente no creo que sea para causar diversión, si no para revelar la verdad.

-… c-claro… miren ya vi otro compartimiento, vamos.- dice la chica saliendo precipitadamente, mientras sus amigas la siguen.

…. Vaya sorpresa, no importa, no son las únicas en todo Hogwarts.

Después del incidente decidí ponerme a leer la revista.

Sin embargo uno minutos después, sentí la mirada de chicos y chicas que pasaban mirando despistadamente, según ellos, el compartimiento donde me encontraba.

Yo seguía tranquila, esos de las miradas de curiosidad ya lo había experimentado antes, el que lo hicieran ahora no cambiaba nada.

De nuevo alguien entró a mi vagón.

Un chico con anteojos y cabellera rubia.

-¿Así que tu padre es el editor del Quisquilloso verdad?.- dice él, sin rodeos.

-Si, es verdad.- contesté con absoluta calma.

-Mi padre tuvo que aguantar las burlas de sus compañeros por una estúpida publicación que hicieron en esa revista.

Al parece él espera que me disculpe, pero no tengo por que hacerlo, como ya dije mi papá sabe lo que hace.

-¿No piensas decir nada?

De nuevo me dispongo a leer la revista.

-¿Con que te crees mucho eh?

El muchacho avanza hacia mi maleta y antes de que pueda hacer algo lo escuchó decir:

-**Alohomora**!

Y en tan solo un segundo, todas mis cosas se encuentran regadas en el suelo del compartimiento.

- Para que aprendas a escuchar…. **Accio revista**!

La revista que se encontraba antes en mis manos, sale volando hacia él.

-Y esta porquería regresará al lugar de donde vino.

Veo como se aleja con el ejemplar y pronunciando otro hechizo, la revista comienza a arder, quedando solo cenizas.

….que tonta eres Luna… que tonta eres Lunática.

Cambiar de un lugar a otro, incluso de un mundo a otro no cambia nada.

Seguirás siendo la loca, la rara, la extraña, la sola.

Intentando contener mis lágrimas, empecé a recoger mis cosas.

Ya debería haberme acostumbrado, _tal vez no estoy destinada a tener amigos_.

Escuchó como se abre de nuevo la puerta del compartimiento.

Ha de ser otra chico que viene a reclamar o a burlarse de mi… me da igual, si quiere reírse, si quiere molestarme o quitarme mis cosas no es ninguna novedad.

-¿Pero que paso aquí?.- escuchó que pregunta alguien… me parece que es la voz de una chica.

Sin levantar la mirada contesto:

-Nada… se cayeron mis cosas eso es todo.

- Pero vaya que se cayeron! Hasta parece que paso un huracán.

A pesar de mi estado de ánimo, su comentario logra hacerme sonreír.

-Te ayudo.- dice ella y se agacha para recoger mi túnica.

Ahora la observó, se nota a simple vista que es diferente a los demás.

Tiene una larga melena pelirroja y unos ojos marrones que reflejan valor al solo mirarlos… valor y amabilidad.

-Bien creo que es todo.- dice ella, ahora que hemos terminado de levantar todo.

-Si… gracias.- respondo con mi estado de ánimo más alegre.

-De nada¿te puedo pedir un favor a cambio?

Sorprendida por su comentario, pero sin tener tiempo de reaccionar ella me pregunta:

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí por un rato?

-Claro.- contesto aliviada por mi falsa sospecha.

-Gracias.- dice ella sonriéndome – Me llamo **Ginny Weasley** y tu?

-**Luna Lovegood**

-Tienes un nombre peculiar… que divertido.- dice ella sonriendo nuevamente.

Después de la breve presentación, ella comenzó a contarme acerca de su familia.

Yo la escuchaba atentamente imaginándome cada detalle, y a cada persona que ella mencionaba.

Era muy agradable estar con ella ahí, platicando tranquilamente.

Ella me trataba como una persona normal.

De repente el tren empezó a bajar su velocidad.

-Ya vamos a llegar, será mejor que me cambie y tú también, luego nos vemos.- dice ella alegremente, saliendo del compartimiento.

Mientras me cambiaba, pensaba en aquella chica. Ginny. Giynny Weasley.

Estaba radiante de felicidad, por fin había tenido una conversación amena con alguien que no fuera mi papá.

Y así, llena de renovada fe, salí del compartimiento.

Dispuesta a conocer gente, dispuesta a tener fe que no toda la gente es igual, dispuesta a disfrutar de este nuevo mundo.

Dispuesta a , por que no, llegar a tener amigos… amigos de verdad.

Con este pensamiento en mi mente me monte en el pequeño bote, mientras vislumbraba a lo lejos el enorme castillo.

En donde, sin saberlo aún, encontraría **la luz** que siempre había estado buscando.

Encontraría verdaderos amigos.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció mi primer fic?**

Bueno, no es el primero que hago, pero si que publico.

Luna es mi personaje preferido por que en cierto sentido me identifico con ella, además de que me sorprende su capacidad para mantenerse tranquila.

No soy muy buena en esto, pero le puse todo mi corazón espero al menos, que lo disfruten

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
